Your Horoscope For Today-Mario Villians style
by Nathan and John
Summary: PG jsut in case.Mario villians are watching a music video about them on MTV.Extremely funny.Sorta


Disclaimer: We do not own Super Mario villians or anything related.  
This song is horoscopes for all Mario final bosses and Mario was one of them so don`t put a review saying "Mario wasn`t a bad guy" in Donkey Kong Jr. Mario was the guy who captured Donkey Kong [no we are not reffering to Diddy Kong`s Quest we mean Donkey Kong Jr.]  
This is a pardoy of weird al yankovic`s Your Horoscope For Today.Also none of our songs are on MTV so don`t waste yourt time looking for it on MTV or MTV2  
  
Your Horoscope For Today  
:star introduction sequence:  
The major Mario villians are haveing a get together to make a plan to stop Mario and Luigi while watching MTV  
Bowser:Let`s watch MTV! [Authors Note: yes we do know there way OOC right now but we are new at this]  
Announcer: Here is our new hit parody of weird al yankovic`s 1999 song "Your Horoscope For Today" by the same name based on the Super Mario Games by the hit duet song writers Johnny And Nate  
Bowser:Mario games?There are games on Mario  
Wart:Woah!!!I have a feeling this will be insulting  
Announcer: Mario fans will sure love this!  
:song sequence starts:  
  
Bowser!Theres travel in your future when your shell sticks to the back of a speading shell fill that void in your pathetic life by playing pacman 17 hours a day.  
  
Smithy  
Try to avoid any plumber with the Ebola Virus you are the true lord of the butt no matter what those idiots at home say.  
  
Kamek  
the look on your face will be priceless when you find that 40 pound time bomb in your colon.Trade wands with a dinosaur and give a hicky to a stork.  
  
Mster Hand  
You won`t find true power watcha gonna do, cry about it?!  
The stars predict tomorrow you`ll wake up do a bunch of stuff before going to work.  
  
That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today  
That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today  
  
Wart!  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again with your large ignorance!Your life will run into trouble when a punk kid throw a vegetale through your chest!  
  
D.K   
The position of Jupiter says you will spend the rest of te month face down in the mud!Try not to stick a barrel up your nose while takeing your I.Q test.  
  
Koopa Kids!  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to oyur dad`s face!Oh no!Eat a bucket of tuna flavored pudding and wash it down with a gallon of strawberry quick!  
  
Baby bowser!  
All Baby`s are extremely friendly and intelligent except for you!Exspect a great day when you wind up with your body impaled upon a stick.  
  
That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.  
Now you may find it inconceivable at the very least unlikely that the planets and the stars would have a very big subnificance or meanily exlusively happens only to you well let me give you my insurance that fortunes and predictions are based on scientific documented evidence so you must be some kind of moron not to realize that all of this is absolutely true.Where was I?  
  
Mario!  
A big promotion is just aorund the corner for someone much more talented than you!Laughter is the very best medicene remember that when your lungs bursts next week.  
  
Rudy [Authors` Note:Rudy is from the game Dr. Mario 64]  
Theres an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from a open window!Work a little bit harder on your low self esteem you stupid freak!  
  
King Boo!  
All the ghosts are laughing behind your back!.....Kill them!Take out those naked pictures of Jhonen Vasquez you got hanging in your den!  
  
Millenium Star  
Everyone says you an exciteing and wonderful person but you know ther elying!If i were you I would lock my doors and windows and never never ever leave my house again!  
  
That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.That`s your horoscope today that`s your horoscope for today.  
:end song sequence:  
Bowser:How insulting!Let`s beat the crap outta them!  
Wart:You got to admit the insult on Mario was funny.  
:Bowser and other villians that were mentioned in the song not includeing Mario go to Johnny`s Dad`s apartment where we are at and attempts to attack us: :Johnny gives halve of the villians each vertebreakers [Shane Helms A.K.A WWE Super Star The Hurrican`s old finisher] while Nate does some moves that are the same as the 5 Star Frog splash and Spear called Muddified Spear and 5 Star Mudd Splash and all the villians die!Mwuhahhaahahahha!:  
End  
  
I believe Your Horoscope for Today is the most parodied weird al yankovic song.And just to let you know Jhonen vasquez is a famous adult comic book writer who made the children`s show for Nickelodeon Invader Zim.Also the Muddified Spear and 5 star mudd splash are actual finishers in the gamefaqs.com wrestling season called WWEGBS that is used by Nate also this song is also dedicated to Nate [wreslting name Mudd]`s winning of the wwegbs cruiserweigh title and his defending of the title in a ladder match and to good luck that him and the tag team Destruction Inc. he is in will win the 10 man elimination tag..Also it isn`t real wrestling it is just a message board season.K? 


End file.
